Potions that lead to Infants
by Yanlica
Summary: Read A/N...anyway what happens when a potions wasn't made the way it was supposed to? What if Harry was the one who had to test it? Please leave a review, I live for them!
1. Incidents not expected

A/N Hey! This is my first HP fic, so, take it easy on me. Well, anyway, this fic is a Snape and Harry thing. NOT SLASH!!! This is partially based off a fic called "Child of Mine". During a potions lesson, Snape has ordered them to brew a de-aging potion, but, one potion doesn't turn out the way it's supposed to...  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own any of the characters at all...so don't going suing me  
  
Chapter 1 Potions and Accidents...  
  
"POTTER!" The seventeen year old Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived looked up from his cauldron as he heard Snape shout his name. Pursing my lips as I saw the familiar sneer upon his greasy-haired professer. I gripped the edge of the desk as I knew what was coming next. Snape smirked at me, as he came gliding down the rows of desks. He came to a dead halt in front of my desk.  
  
"It seems to me, that Potter has volunteered to test his potion." Snape smirked again at the glare I gladly gave him, before continuing, "Let's hope you did it right this time Potter." I gave him one last glare with as much hatred before reaching down and furiously picking up a spoon and dipping it into the concoction. Around me, I could hear several of the Slytherin's sniggering, most of them coming from Draco's direction. Drooping my eyes just a bit, I sighed inwardly, knowing full well that Draco only did that to keep up an act. Draco has lost both of his parents the year before, and Draco, shamed of what his parents did and forced him through, left the side of Voldemort and teamed up with the Order. It was only at the end of last year, that Voldemort met his demise.  
  
"We're all waiting Potter. You wouldn't want to disappoint us all, now would you?" I narrowed my eyes at the sarcasm that was etched in that greasy git's voice. I moaned silently, and brought the greenish-gray potions to my lips. It slid down my throat, leaving a none too good aftertaste. Crinkling my nose, I grimaced as the potion hit my stomach and began to spread throughout the rest of my body. With both hands now clamped to the desk, I waited for the remark Snape would soon pour forth from his "snake-tongued" mouth.  
  
"If Potter did this correctly, which I highly doubt, he should de-age in appearence a few years or so. It will only take a few moment for the potion to take affect. If Potter did this wrong, he will most likely be poisoned." I cast a glance quickly to my right where Ron and Hermione were seated, their eyes watching me worriedly. From the directions, the potion should be taking affect in about ten seconds, but I was praying that I had made it right. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...  
  
The moment the number 1 came across his mind. My insides jerked in protest as I doubled over in pain. A soft moan escaped my lips as my stomach did a flip-flop. Beads of sweat broke out on my forehead, and my breathing increased to panting. The pain went up ten-fold, and I let out a scream, that instantly made my throat hoarse. I dimly heard my friends call out to me in panic, but I paid no heed as I felt my body becoming...smaller. I looked up at Snape in question, and for once in the Potion Master's life, worry was sketched very clearly on his face.  
  
I clamped his eyes shut and fell from my seat, hitting the stone floor, hard. I clutched myself, screaming and twitching in pain. My scar burned, skin tingled and my insides were doing gymnastics. I felt my glasses fell off the bridge of my nose, and again I opened his eyes just a bit, looking up at the blurry figures around. Watching them as my screamed over and over, I barely noticed that my voice was becoming higher pitched. It was then that I lost them in a sea of black...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Snape's POV)  
  
I watched as Potter became...younger by each second that passed. His screams echoed all around the dungeons, as it became more...infant like. His body became small, his hair shortened, teeth disappearing, and clothes becoming loose and far too big for him. I admited that I was horrified, what would happen to him...to me...was unbearable to think about. As the Potter fell from his seat and I lost sight of him in his robes...the screaming stopped abruptly...  
  
I stared at the lump that was covered by the black robes that were the boy's. I held my breath as I watched, hoping that it would move. My hoping was paid off as the lump gave a jerk and began to whimper. I bent down, and scrabbled through the mass of the robe and came across...AN INFANT! There on the floor of the classroom, was a very young, baby Harry Potter. Taking a deep breath, I wrapped him in his robes, and picked him carefully. I swept my eyes across the sea of faces that were gathered around me. I scowled and began to snap at them.  
  
"Get back to your seats! Granger! Bottle up Potter's potion! Weasley! Go to the infirmary and get Madam Pompfrey, NOW! Any who gets out of their seats, or so much as daddle, will lose their house one hundred points each!" I ran out of the classroom, holding the baby that was Potter madly as I made my way to Albus' office. Up the stone steps I went, out into the painting covered halls, where several of the paintings gave me odd looks. I didn't care at the moment, I stop to hex a staircase to keep it from moving, and continued onward. Threes more flights of stairs I had and two hallways before I came to the gargoyle gaurding the entrance to the headmaster's office. I muttered "fizzing whizbees" and the gargoyle came to life and jumped aside, revealing the staircase to Albus' office. I flew up the stairs, grabbed the handle to the and swung it open. Albus looked up in surpise as I ran into the room, still clutching Potter. He didn't get a word out before I poured forth the whole story of what had happened in my seventh year potions class. I took in a sharp gulp of air and slumped into a chair. I watched Albus with a tired eye as he sat at his desk, deep in thought. I tilted my head back into the chair, still gasping, and waiting for Albus' answer. Yet again, he couldn't say a word before Poppy came dashing into the office, her medical bag in her hands and Weasley trailing behind her.  
  
"I heard what happened!" she gasped as she directed a finger towards the red-head, "Mr. Weasley here told me the whole thing. Is Harry all right?" She took a step foward, her eyes upon the boy, who, somehow fell alseep through all this. Glaring at Poppy, I told her to see for herself. Just as she placed down her medical bag, I handed the child over to her.  
  
The moment Potter left my arms, he woke with a start and began to wail at the top of his lungs. I winced at the volume of his scream, wondering how he was pulling it off. Poopy scrunched her face up at sound as well and quickly handed Potter right back to me. I just about to shove him right back to her, when Potter stopped his screaming. I looked down in surprise at the boy who was unsurprisngly looking right back at me. His curious green eyes watched me for several moments, before fluttering closed and once again, Potter was asleep.  
  
"Well, Severus, it seems he becomes attached to you" Said Dumbledore with a small smirk on his face, "Ron, could you please leave us to discuss this matter?" The Weasley nodded his head before quickly leaving the room and down the staircases.  
  
"Now," continued Albus as he rubbed his hands toghether, "it seems we have a bit of a problem" I restrained myself snorting, a "bit" was an understatement. Shifting Potter's weight in my arms, careful not to wake him, lest he start screaming again. I patiently stood there as Poppy began to inspect the boy.  
  
"So, what do we suggest we do Albus?" Said Poppy as she waved wand over Potter's forehead, producing the number 98.2, "He seems to be fine. No fever, rashes, bruises or anything of the sort. All I can tell is that he is just tired..." She looked up me with a small grin on her face. I scowled at her, and she quickly removed it, replacing it with an exasperated look.  
  
"What we can do, Poppy," Abus replied with serious face, "Wait to see if the potion will run its course, or try and find a way to reverse the process. In the meantime, someone will have to take care of him..." Albus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose before continuing, "I believe the one to that would be you Severus." I opened my mouth to coomplain about this but Albus held up a hand. "Severus, you, being the one who was supposed to watch over the students and what they were brewing should be held responsible for this, the latter being that Harry has grown...fond of you. Now, I suggest you take him you, for now, I'll send the needed supplies that will required for taking care of him this evening. Good day Severus." Albus casually waved his hand and sat back down.  
  
Pursing my lips tightly, I looked down at the sleeping boy, who had to be no more than eight to nine months. I cursed at my own luck and started to walk out, Poppy, following behind me. Before I left, I could have sworn that Albus had a rather large smile on his face.  
  
  
  
This is like one of the longest chapters I've written, but hey, it was worth it. Now, please click the purple button below and leave a review. 


	2. Screaming can be heard...then laughter

A/N It seems I've gotten a good response, so here I go with the next chapter! ^__^ Also, it is now evening in this chapter...  
  
Chapter 2 Screaming can be heard...then laughter  
  
I stood there by my bed, watching the infant that was Potter, sleeping. My lips had remained pursed since I'd left the headmaster's office. I still couldn't believe Albus would leave me to watch this...this...boy! My lip curled up in a snarl at the thought of what was to happen in the near future that involved Potter and unfortunately, myself. Leaving the bedside, I go about to pacing about my room, and thinking how resolve this problem.  
  
I went over various potions in my mind, none bringing the solution I needed to get Potter back to his old and annoying self. Growling quietly, I stop pacing and sit down in a chair near the fireplace, facing the bed to watch the boy. I watched him with a scowl on my face, my lips pursed so tightly, that I doubted I would be able to see them in the mirror. Leaning into the chair, I drummed my fingers on the arms of the chair and waited for Potter to wake. A knock my door brought me out of my rueful watching. Getting up from the chair, I walk to my door, swing it open, only to be greeted by Albus and Poppy.  
  
"How are doing this evening Severus?" Exclaimed Dumbledore with far too much cheeriness for my liking. "Poppy here has what you'll need to take take care of Harry. She has also agreed to help show you how to change him, feed hijm and the sort." I scowled at the grin Poppy had on her face. It was without doubt, she was enjoying this far too much. Poppy stepped fully into my room and dropped a dark blue bag, bent down and opened it up.  
  
She reached in and pulled out some sort of white, paper-like thing. She quickly went into the explaination of diapers and how to use them. She grinned even more as I grew horrified and disgusted. I was to use that thing to...to...DEAR GOD! Next, was bottle...feeding. I should have seen this coming. I sat gruffly in the nearest chair and listened to the woman babble. This babbling of hers continued on for another five minutes before she finally stopped, bid me a good night and left, still grinning. I looked at Albus, waiting for him to speak.  
  
"Well Severus," He began with amusement in his tone, "I hope you have a joyful evening, and I bid you good night" Waving his cheerfully he left as well, this time, I knew he had a grin on his face. I looked over the bed and found a pair of green eyes looking straight at me. Getting up, I walk to where Potter laid, watching me intently. Coming to halt at the edge of the bed, I glared down menacingly at the boy. He just looked up me, silently watching.  
  
"Well Potter!?" I snapped at him with a angry tone, I didn't get to say anymore before his lip trembled and out came a scream. I winced yet again, and clamped my hands to my ears, praying for him to stop. I watched him as his tooth mouth was contorted in a wail. How was he pulling that off with such small lungs!? I let out a frustrated scream...long and behold...the scream increased an octave. The scream was so loud, that it have made a banshee very proud. With my ears still covered, I sat down the chair near the fireplace and wondered why he was screaming.  
  
"He doesn't need his...diaper...changed, I would have smelt that. He could be hungry, but I doubt that. What else did Poppy say?" I went into deeper thought, recalling what Poppy said, while trying to ignore the screams coming from Potter. "He doesn't need to be 'burped', he hasn't been fed yet. He certainly isn't cold, with fire going and wrapped in all those blankets Poppy had put him in, there is just no way. Wait...What did Poppy say about infants being held? OH...NO...that's what he wants...he wants to be held." I groaned pitifully, and got up yet again and reached the bed, where Potter was still screaming his lungs out.  
  
Looking down, and groaning, I bent over and slowly, carefully wrapped my arms around his body. Lifting him up, I secured him just like had 'instructed' me to do. He quickly stopped his crying the moment he rested his rested against my head, and looked up at me. He regarded me once again, I held my breath, expecting a scream to come forth...but none came. I slowly let out my breath, and took in another, waiting and watching the boy. He looked up at me for only a moment more, before turned his attention to my...robes.  
  
I watched him, as he weakly grabbed clumps of my robes in his tiny hands. He turned it a little bit before letting go. Potter went to inspecting my entire chest, his right slapped the Hogwarts crest on the left side of my chest. He got completly interested with it and tried to toy with it. He then made a noise I didn't reconize until he did it again. He was...cooing, the boy was actually cooing in delight. Letting out an exasperated sigh, I adjust my hold on him, and sat down on the bed. Again, those eyes of his looked up at me, he cocked his head to the side, he just stared at me.  
  
A minute went by in this fashion, before a smile creeped across his face and began laugh, which, sounded more like hiccups. He started to squirm in my arms and continued to laugh, all the while, staring straight at me. Now, I wondered what had happened that caused him to do this. I set him down on the bed, watching as kept on with his smile and laughing. He threw up his small arms at me, as if asking me to pick him up again...it was then that a near missed piece of what Poppy had said came floating hauntingly back into my mind.  
  
"Oh, and Severus, be gentle, caring and speak softly to him." I now remembered her saying, "If you any of that, the thing you'll be getting from him will be interesting. If you don't, he'll probably be screaming into the night" I sighed to myself and snapped back to reality, where the young Harry Potter was looking at me with pleading eyes, still asking to be picked up. I wrap my arms around him and lift him off the bed. His laughter became louder as he clutched my robes, his gaze never ceasing to look at me. Getting up from the bed, I walk to the bag, with Potter in my arms, I reach inside and find a bottle filled with some formula, a warming charm had been placed on it. Poppy had told me feed him at around eight, and it being being eight fifteen, I decided to get this over with and attempt to get some sleep.  
  
I adjusted the boy into a 'feeding' postion, took hold of the bottle in my left hand and brought it to his still giggling mouth. When he eyed the bottle, he quickly grasped and brought eagerly into his mouth and started to eat. I watched he ate happily, while STILL watching me. My right was quickly going numb from holding him. To relieve it, I sat down in the chair, resting the boy against the arm rest as he kept eating. A few minutes passed by, and he just now hit the halfway mark on his bottle, when shook his head slightly. His hair was in his eyes, and he didn't like that. Sighing, I brushed his hair out of his eyes, and saw the one thing that marked him out from the rest of the wizarding world. The lightning bolt shaped scar that sat shrewdly on his forehead. I got thinking at that moment."Was this reason why the rest of the wizarding world saw him a savior of some sort? Did that seem...fair? No...life is never fair, you should know this Severus. You should know it very well"  
  
The lack of sucking sounds coming from Potter's bottle brought me out of my line of thought. Looking down, I saw that boy had finished was looking sleepily up at me. Getting up from the chair, I began to wonder where he was going to sleep, fir he most certainly not sleeping on my bed again! Glancing around, I found something that I surprised that I hadn't seen before. In the far right corner of my, near the door, was a crib adorned in red and gold. It figures it would be in Gryffindor colors. I made my way over to the crib and I slowly put Potter into the crib. After placing a blanket over him, I got as quickly as possible into my own bed and dropped into it.  
  
I didn't get to close my eyes before I Potter whimper. I turned over in my bed and cast my gaze over to him, where he was looking right back with his arms outstretched towards me. He whimpered some more, his lip began to tremble, and I feared for the worst. I shot up and quickly got out the bed and ran over the crib, hoping he wouldn't sart screaming. I don't what I'd do if he started that again. I looked down him with a bit of a dubious look.  
  
"What do you want, Potter?" I whispered tiredly, he whimpered again and stretched his arms as far as they could. Growling menatally at my luck, I picked him up, and took him with me. I sunk in the bed, with Potter clutching my robes. I laid down on my back with Potter resting, far too comfortably for my liking, on my chest. Dropping my head onto the pillow, I stared up at the stone-lined ceiling. Minutes ticked by, and when I knew for a fact that Potter was alseep, I slowly got up to take him to his crib. I only managed to move just slightly before gripped my robes tightly. I sighed in frustration...there was just no way I would get up without waking him. My decision was made then, I would him with me for just tonight and only tonight. Tommorrow night, I'll put a silencing charm around my bed so I won't have listen to him scream all night.  
  
Shifting my weight very slowly, I pulled the covers from under me and wrapped the me around me and the sleeping boy. Settling down, I closed my eyes, and for the first time in many years I fell into a dreamless...contented sleep  
  
Ok, scratch the last thing, this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Well, if you'll be so kind, could you please leave a review? PRETTY PLEASE?? I'll give you some candy. *Pulls out a bowl of candy* 


	3. Saturdays and minor potions

A/N Hey ^__^ Hope you like this chapter, and if anyone has cared to read any of my other fics, I won't be posting many chaps cause I'll be busy with this one. (I made the mistake of starting WAY too many stories than I could handle)  
  
Chapter 3 Saturdays and minor potions  
  
  
  
I groggily opened my eyes to the shaft of sunlight peeking through a small window to the right of my bed. Blinking my eyes, I try to remember what had happened...it hit me...Potter. Lifting my head, I was greeted again to the boys green eyes. Will he ever cease watching me like that!? He just laid there on my chest and had his head turned up towards me while still clutching my robes with his hands. I narrowed my eyes at him, but he didn't seem to care. Grabbing Potter, I place myself in a sitting position.  
  
Re-adjusting the boy, I get out of the bed, thanking whomever that it was a Saturday, that way, I could spend a day finding a way to get this younger version of Harry Potter back to normal. Walking back to the bag, I place Potter on the ground momentarily, to thoroughly search the contents of the dark blue bag. Opening up the bag, I find two more filled bottles, a pile of various kinds of child's wizarding robes, two blankets and some...toys. Turning my head around, I found that Potter had moved away from the spot I had put him and was now currently crawling towards the fireplace. The fire was still going, and had caught the boy's curiosity, getting to my feet, I pick him up and away from the fireplace and then I put him in his crib.  
  
Finding the time to 9:30, I summoned up a house-elf, ordered for some coffee and something to eat, the elf disappeared again. Pacing back and forth for a little while, I waited for the elf to re-appear. I kept an eye on Potter, seeing as he got in trouble as a teenager, I had no doubts he would do the same as an infant. The boy was currently gawking back and forth from the bag to me. I raised an eyebrow at the boy, wondering what he wanted now. A small pop revert berated throughout my room as two elves appeared carrying a tray each. Potter continued doing what he was doing.  
  
"If I may speak Master Snape, sir?" said one of the elves, I waved my hand to the elf, "Well, Master Snape, sir, I do believe young Harry Potter is hungry and in need of a diaper change, sir." I grimaced at the fact that I would have to change his diaper. I quickly dismissed the elves, and ate my breakfast as quickly as possible.  
  
Taking a last gulp of my coffee, I get to feed and...change Potter. Grabbing the bag, that was surprisingly heavy, I heaved onto the bed. Opening it up, I grab the diapers and the wipes, stuck them on the table. I snatched the Potter from his crib, and laid him on his back on the table. I took off his child's robe and put it aside, I looked down with a scowl on my face at the now reeking diaper. Not wanting to do this the hard way, I pick up my wand, pointed it at the boy, muttered some words. The soiled diaper immediately and was replaced by the fresh clean one. At this change, the boy seemed very happy, now he reached up for me to pick him up. Pursing my lips for quick second, I pick the boy up, place him in his crib, grabbed a bottle, and lowered it down to him. He quickly took the bottle from me, and began to feeding himself. I was bit surprised that he could, but no matter, I had work to do.  
  
Walking over to my own supply of potions ingredients, I get out what I needed to make a minor aging potion. I knew this potion wouldn't age him much, I had studied Potter's potion yesterday and found that the ignorant brat had somehow brewed one of the strongest de-aging potions in existence. Placing the ingredients on my brewing desk, I grabbed my cauldron from underneath the desk and placed it on top. Filling the cauldron up with eight cups of water, I started a potion and began to wait for it to come to a small boil. Sweeping my eyes over to the boy, I found him concentrated on staring at the ceiling while he sucked on the bottle. He was in a sitting position, his legs laid splayed out in front of him while his arms would raised up, holding his bottle. I picked up a bowl, poured in two ounces of tarantula eyes; I began to crush them up into a fine powder  
  
As the water slowly began to boil, I picked a long-handled spoon, I dumped the crushed eyes in slowly, carefully, and precisely. Stirring them up counter-clockwise, and for each turn, I added in one drop of Essence of Belladonna, until I had put in the twelve drops that were needed. I turned up the heat of the fire just a bit, and waited for the five minute needed until the boomslang, spine fish quills and Devil's Snare leaf could added. Picking a book on ancient potions, I read until the timer went off.  
  
I only read two pages, before I heard Potter shuffling around in his crib. Looking up from my book, I found to my amusement, that Potter was attempting to stand up, but failing horribly. I smiled shrewdly as he gripped the bars of the crib and tried to hoist himself up. He only managed to get his feet under before he collapsed again. He fell straight onto his back, whimpered and began to shuffle again and up onto his hands and knees; to try again.  
  
Adding the rest of the needed ingredients with precision, I waited an hour, while it simmered and cooled. Leaning back into the chair, I picked up the book again, and concentrated on read a section about a primitive form of veritaserum. My eyes danced down the words on the pages, as dimly listened to Potter try again and again to stand up. Flipping the page to the next section, I book mark it, and look at the timer. I had about a minute before it was ready to be used. I got up from the chair and glided quickly over to the blue bag, reached inside and grabbed hold of an empty bottle. Heading back to the cauldron, I filled the bottle up about a third of the way, put the top on, and walked to where to the boy's crib.  
  
I bent over the edge of the crib and handed him the bottle. He took it from me slowly, and eyed the contents of the bottle. He stared at the grayish white liquid inside for a moment, then lift it up and began to drink it. He drunk the entire thing, giving me a face of disapproval. Only having to wait for a moment for the potion to take affect. I twitched the side of mouth as the changes of the boy were barely noticeable. All I could tell was he was now a few months older. Sighing in disapproval, I heard a popping sound, and marking as the entrance of a house elf; I turn around. By the door there was a house elf wearing the most odd assortment of I've ever seen. He wore a maroon sweater, with the a yellow 'R' on it. I had a strange feeling that it originally belonged to Weasley. Next, was the tea cozy upon his head, which had the Hogwarts crest stamped on it. Lastly, was the socks he was wearing. On his left foot was a mustard colored sock, while on the other was a dark blue one with broomsticks etched in it.  
  
"Master Snape, sir," said the house elf, bowing low, "Headmaster Dumbledore sent me to tell you sir, that a staff room meeting is being held in his office in forty-five minute sir." With that the elf disappeared again from my sight. Blinking, I sunk in the information quickly. I hurriedly changed into some clean robe, being I was too busy brewing the aging potion to do so, I made for the door when I heard a whimper. I stopped and began to turn around when I heard the boy utter a word I though I'd never hear a child call me.  
  
"Daddy."  
  
  
  
Hee Hee cliffhanger! ^__^ I just love doing that sometimes, keeps people on the edge of their seats. anyway, please leave a review! 


	4. Don't call me...Daddy?

A/N Oh! I love all these reviews I'm getting! Anyway, here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 4 Don't call me...Daddy?  
  
"Daddy."  
  
I whirled all the way around as quickly as possible an set the nastiest glare I've ever come up with straight at the boy. He just smiled and continued calling...me...Daddy. He pressed his hands on the floor of the crib and slowly lifted himself to his feet. He grabbed the railing for balance and support, he went on with his 'Daddy' babble. Taking a deep breath, I calmed down the boiling rage that was rising up to the surface. Clenching my teeth, I pointed a finger at Potter.  
  
"You Potter-"  
  
"Arry!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Name Arry!"  
  
"If you think I'm going to start calling you that Potter-" "ARRY!" I snarled at the boy, my eyes flashed dangerously at him, but he just grinned at me, saying his name over and over. to my utter horror, he started singing a child's song, and the only words were his own name and daddy. When I got Potter back to normal, I was going to kill Albus for this.  
  
"Daddy?" Said Potter as he stopped singing that annoying song, "we go bye bye?" I knitted my eyebrows at the boy, I wondered how his speech was so good. I deftly blamed it on the potion. Now, instead of a staring, QUIET, infant Potter, I now had to with baby babbling one. A small creak brought me back into reality, casting a glare at the boy, I found him halfway out of his of the crib. His top half dangling over the edge. I swooped down and caught him just as he fell over.  
  
"ank you Daddy!" Squealed the boy as he latched onto my robes. Snarling again, I leave my room, with Potter, and head for the staff room. Stalking up the staircase, I made sure that I avoided any student who came along. Glowering down at the boy as he continued to let loose strings of 'baby talk', the word daddy following almost all of them.  
  
"Do NOT call me daddy!" I said to the boy snidely, but he just ignored me and went on with whatever he was doing. I heard some of the suits of armor wheeze at this comment. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at them; they went quiet. Potter finding all this very funny began to laugh. Rolling my eyes at him, I take a right and up a flight of stairs, which trembled, remembering when I had hexed it. Shifting the boy from my left arm to my right, I came to a halt at the staff room door. I knew for a fact they were to inquire as to why I had Potter with, and also as how is he is an infant. I just hoped Albus had already told them. Steeling myself, and going neutral, I slam open the door.  
  
Several pairs of eyes turned my way, before a few narrowed and turned away, but the remaining widened in surprise as whom I was carrying. Minerva got up from her seat as she saw the distinctive lightning bolt scar on his forehead. She opened and closed her mouth several times before turning to the headmaster, who, was sitting rather comfortably at far end of the room. I bent down and placed Potter on the floor. Crossing my arms, I waited for Albus to speak up.  
  
"Ahem," said Albus as he began, "as Severus and I know who this child is, and as how he ended up here, I want to make it all clear to who is as well. This child is none other than Harry Potter." Several voices rose from the other faculty, Hagrid's especially. Albus raised his hand for silence and continued, "Harry, in potions class-" Several glares came my way, "was unfortunate to brew the Foutainis Potion, and well...you see the results." Everyone, save Albus, glared at me. Knowing full well that I had made Potter test it. Potter just goggled at everyone in the room, before turning to me, and saying the one word I did NOT want him to say.  
  
"Daddy!" All of the glares being thrown at me disappeared, and were replaced with grins. Minerva was hunched over in her chair, her hand over her mouth, trying hard not to laugh. Hagrid, on the other hand, just sat there smiling with a idiotic look on his face. The rest of the staff were laughing, even Sinistra. Scowling back at them , I looked down at the smiling boy with a look of pure hatred. A voice spoke up from the crowd; it was Minerva.  
  
"So," She said with a rather large grin on her face, "since when have you been Harry's 'father' Severus?" My eyes flashed dangerously at her, but she wasn't deterred in the least. Mumbling to myself, I sit down in the nearest chair, with a scowl on my face. Albus cleared his throat and went into an explanation of what had happened in the seventh year potions yesterday. As he came near the end, I felt a tug on my robes. Looking down, I saw Potter staring up at me, his hands up in the air, pleading to be picked up.  
  
I ignored him completely, not want to embarrassed anymore than I already have, but this wasn't going to be the case. before I knew it, Potter had climbed up into my lap, using my robes to do so. Glaring down him yet again, a new fit of laughter swept through the room. I knew that I had look of anger on my face, but it just didn't affect the boy anymore. Sighing, I ignored the grins and chuckle from the other professors and continued to listen to Albus, whom, had a very large smile planted on his face. As albus finished, several of the other teachers rose up in question.  
  
Many of the question were just revised repeats of what some other teacher had said. Rolling my eyes in an exasperated way, I coldly announced that I was leaving. Grabbing Potter from my lap, I left the staff room. Going down the hall, my footsteps making not a sound as I went, I came to a set of stairs trembling when I let down my foot on it. Snarling at the stairs, I pulled out my wand just a bit; they stopped trembling. Smirking with satisfaction, I head straight for the dungeons.  
  
Upon arrival of my room, I place the boy in his crib. I started to pace back and forth in front of the fireplace, snarling to myself. Glaring at the floor, I seriously doubted that I would hear the end of this 'Daddy' issue with other staff members. I wondered if Potter still had his teenaged mind and was just doing this to get revenge. Shaking my head at the absurdity, there was no way. The potion that Potter had somehow brewed, took you to a random age younger age, when done, the drinker's mind was set at the age level of their younger body. I dimly heard several creaks, then, turning my head...  
  
THUMP.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I cringed at the noise Potter made, I looked down where he had fallen. He was lying on the floor, grasping his head and crying as loud as possible. I ran over to him, bent down, grasped him and lifted him off the floor. Having him that close, and crying was not what I wanted, but I had to for injuries. Sitting in a chair, I hold Potter away from and I began to inspect his head. I swept my hands over his scalp and found a bump already forming. His scream, shockingly, went even higher. Clenching my teeth, and bearing the stress my ears were taking, I pull him closer.  
  
Remembering what little I knew about children, I slowly, reluctantly began rub my hand in small circles on his back. Holding him close, and continuing to calm him, I watched and listened as his scream lowered down to hiccough. The boy gasped for breath, taking in air as quickly as possible. He looked up at me, his eyes showing bits of pain in them. He clasp his head and whimpered, he rocked back and forth, his lip trembled as one of his fingers touched the bump that was forming.  
  
"Ssh...hush Potter, it's all right." My eyes went wide...I couldn't believe I just said that!!! Me, the dreaded and knowingly hated Potions Master, comforting Harry Potter!  
  
"owieeeee...." The boy said, still clutching his head. "Daddy, it hurt. Make it stop."  
  
I didn't say anymore to him, still flabbergasted by what I said, I didn't really pay attention that the boy was snuggling up against me. "How? Why did I say that?" I thought as I sat in the chair, with Potter, rigidly. Dropping my gaze down to the boy, I watched as he laid close to me. Why was it the he became so attached to me, so quickly? Potter's eyes began to droop, and he dug his head into my shoulder.  
  
"Daddy? "What Potter?" I whispered to him, no longer caring about what tone I was using. He looked at me, smiled and said, "Good night Daddy, I wuv you." The boy didn't say anymore before he fell asleep. I was shocked, I...I...couldn't believe it...He...said...he...he...loved me!? Taking deep breaths, and trying to steady something...something I've never felt before...those simple words did something to me...I felt...some sort of...warmth...  
  
Without realizing what I was doing. I cradled the boy to my chest, hugging him protectively. I watched his face as he slept, he looked rather...contented. Closing my eyes I thought over what this 'warmth' was. When he said those words, had suddenly clenched together, but I didn't why or how. Yet, I felt as though I should protect the boy and keep him safe, but why? Sighing, I decided to look into it later. Opening my eyes, I looked at the boy in a bit of different manner than before.  
  
"Sleep well...Harry.  
  
Awww...how sweet...Snape is starting to feel the wonders of parenthood! Ok peeps, sorry this took awhile, but I've had tons of homework lately. I won't be able to post another chapter of this tomorow or the next cause I'll be going to Sea World and to do some mall shopping. Don't forget to leave a review 


	5. Oh...No...

A/N WOW! 17 reviews and I'm only on the 5th chapter!! You guys really love me! Thank you to all who have reviewed!  
  
Chapter 5 OH...NO...  
  
Night had descended upon Hogwarts, and there I sat, in the dungeons, with a sleeping Harry in my arms. I don't know why...but the boy...this boy...why is it that the simple phrase he said caused such a reaction? It's like I'm hoping he'll keep on calling me Daddy, even if I'm not his actual father. I looked into the fire blankly, not caring what was going to happen when he awoke. Rolling my shoulders slowly, I rub my back against the chair, seeking to rid myself of a particular annoying itch.  
  
A slight shuffling of Harry caused me to tear my dull watching of the fire and onto the form of the boy. Curious eyes, still clouded over with sleep blinked up at me as Harry opened his mouth and yawned loudly. After his yawn, He smiled at me and started to squirm, while all the saying "down". Complying with his request, I gently set him down on the floor by my feet. Grinning at me, Harry gets shakily up onto his feet and begin to 'waddle' around the room. I couldn't help but smile at this display.  
  
From behind me came the flutter of wings, and the scraping of something on my desk. Looking behind me, I spot a gray and white minute owl sitting calmly on my desk. Not caring how it got in, I lift up from my seat and untie the note attached to its leg. The moment the note left its leg the bird took off through the window. Unrolling the note, I begin to read it.  
  
Severus,  
  
As you know, Sirius is Harry's godfather. I saw it fit to inform him of Harry's little predicament. He is already left my office and heading your way. Good luck to you and have a pleasant evening!  
  
Dumbledore  
  
I pursed lips tightly and crumpled the note in my hands. Sirius of all people, why did have to be that idiot!? Growling, I sweep my robes behind me and begin to pace to back and forth waiting for that fool to come crashing through the door. Harry sat on a pillow he had grabbed and thrown to the floor, and was bouncing on it. Shaking my head at his antics, I barely had time to leap out of the way as the door to my came flying off its hinges. In the doorway stood Black, his wand out, and was glaring angrily at me.  
  
"Now, you don't want to go to Azkaban for killing me now do you?" I asked him icily as I returned the glare. He just narrowed his eyes and gripped his wand harder.  
  
"That I wouldn't mind Snape" He replied angrily. It was at this time that Harry made himself known to Black.  
  
"Padwoot!" He cried as he tumbled over to Sirius, grappling his leg.  
  
"Harry!?" Sirius exclaimed confusedly down at the boy, whom, was grinning at Sirius. I leaned against the wall, crossed my arms and watched the two. Harry turned to me, smiled and reached out to me and...  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"DADDY!? Snape! You better have a reasonable explanation for this!" Growled Sirius as he bent down to prevent Harry from walking over to me. Squaring my shoulders I reply to his 'question'.  
  
"He has been calling me that all day Black" I replied coolly, watching him with a neutral expression.  
  
"What are you two arguing about this time?" A recognizable voice called out from the hallway. I knew immediately who it was...Lupin.  
  
A few more steps came from out in the hallway before Lupin entered the doorway next to Sirius. He placed a hand against the wall and leaned heavily against, panting. Lupin watched the both of us with a look that said "Have you hexed one another?". I only grimaced at him. Sirius leaned back and whispered something in Lupin's ear. I watched with slight amusement as the werewolf's eyes widen with each thing that Black was telling him. Harry, on the other hand, escaped from Sirius' hand and was currently walking over to me. He tugged on my robes to get my attention, his arms up and looking pleadingly looking up. Bending down, I pick up the, while watching Black nearly drop his. Lupin, though, was watching this with a grin on his face.  
  
"Huh? What?" That was the only thing that came out of Sirius's mouth as he gawked at me. I smirked at him, not caring what he thought now, not that the thoughts of a fool hardy Gryffindor mattered. I held Harry with one arm as he again played with the Hogwarts crest on my robes.  
  
"So, Severus," Said Lupin amusedly, "you've been forced to take care of Harry I see. Not too much trouble is he? Well Sirius, I think we should best discuss this later, when you are in a better mood." Grabbing Sirius by the scruff of his robes, Lupin proceeded to drag the animagus out of my room and down the hallway. I was mildly surprised with Lupin. I knew he was the more tolerable of me than his childhood friend, but I never expected him to 'call off' Black.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
"That Moony?"  
  
"Moony?"  
  
"Tired man."  
  
"Ummm...yes"  
  
"See him, bye bye?"  
  
"Later"  
  
"oookkkaaayy"  
  
Shaking my head and yawning quietly, I place Harry in his crib as I go and prepare to sleep myself. Entering my bathroom, I dress into my black sleeping robes. I washed my hands under the faucet, still wondering as to why Lupin 'bailed' me out of a potentially volatile situation. Turning off the faucet, I leave the bathroom, only to find Harry sprawled, fast asleep, in the middle of my bed. Rolling my eyes, I prod gently at the boy, but got no response. I was again stuck with having the boy sleep with me. Sighing, I get into bed on the left side of Harry.  
  
Sinking into the pillow, I shut my eyes closed and concentrate on sleeping. I allowed my mind to slow down and rest, feeling it bring me into a needed sleep. As I was about to slip off to sleep, the form that was Harry rolled up against me. I nearly snapped wide awake, but I stopped it, knowing full well how hard sleep sometimes is for me to achieve. I absentmindedly wrapped an arm over and smiled slightly as he snuggled closer to me.  
  
Isn't this just getting so darn cute? Next chap: Lupin reasoning with two arguing men acting like two year olds. Also loyal readers, don't forget to leave a review! 


	6. ArgumentsOh Boy

A/N Hey peeps! Here is the next chap that you've requested!  
  
Chapter 6 Arguments...Oh boy...  
  
  
  
I woke up to shuffling of something...no...someone next to me. Opening my eyes, I find that Harry was currently fiddling around with the sheets. In an upright position, the boy was twisting his hand in the bed covering, clearly bored. I watched with some amusement as Harry looked around the room with no apparent interest. I cleared my throat to get his attention. Swiveling his head around, he meets my face with a grin and a near rib shattering hug. Exhaling quickly after the hug, I take another breath. Harry hugged once more before he clambered off the bed. Hitting the ground in a flop, he 'waddles' about the room, touching anything he could. Climbing out of bed, I leave for the bathroom to get dressed and take a shower.  
  
*****  
  
As I left the bathroom, my hair, wet, slung back behind my shoulders, I found to my surprise, Lupin and Black seated in my room. Harry was non- chantingly playing with a toy broomstick that one of the two have given him. Giving an icy glare at Black, I addressed Lupin in a mutual tone.  
  
"Lupin," I began, keeping a blank face, "Tell me, why are you here so early in the morning? In my room no less." All Lupin did was to jerk a thumb at a scowling Black, who then decided to open his mouth.  
  
"I wanted to make sure you weren't doing anything..."  
  
"If you think I'm harming Harry, Black, you are sorely mistaken." I interrupted flatly, crossing my arms. Black, thankfully, was at a loss of words by my statement. It was clear that he thought I was mis-treating the boy. Twitching the side of my mouth, I as well, take a seat. Crossing my legs, I wait for Black's next comment.  
  
"I still can not see as too WHY Dumbledore would leave you in charge of Harry. I know you hate Harry" Stated Black.  
  
"Hate wouldn't be the word you should use when it comes to my tolerance for Harry" I replied icily, scowling right back at Black.  
  
"Then what would it be? Disgust?" Asked Black, his face turning red from frustration. I raised an eyebrow at the animagus, just wondering where he got that idea. I surely wasn't disgusted of the boy!  
  
"Disgust? Certainly not Black." I said, eyeing Harry as he clambered down from Lupin's lap and headed for me, "In these last two days, the boy has become much more tolerable" Picking up Harry, I place him on my lap and wait for the next foolish remark from the animagus. Black glared at me as I had placed Harry on my lap, I, on the other hand, only gave him a look of indifference.  
  
"Put my godson down." Black growled through his teeth, now truly looking like the dog he was. "Now Sirius" Said Lupin, placing a hand on Black's shoulder, but Black ignored him, and stood up. I couldn't react in time as Black swept Harry up and took off out my door. Lupin sighed heavily, strangely, gave me an apologetic look and took off after his friend. Just as Lupin crossed the threshold of my door, a wail that obviously belonged to Harry, shrilling, into my room from the hallway. Getting up, I follow Lupin out into the hallway, where Black stood helplessly with a screaming Harry.  
  
"Hand him to me" Said Lupin over Harry's screams. Sirius, having no other choice, handed Harry over to Lupin, who in turn, handed Harry to me. Harry's screamed died the instant he was in my arms. The boy took deep ragged breaths, his lungs tired from screaming so loudly. I found to my utter amusement that Black's jaw was dropped.  
  
"How...did you do that!?" Stammered Black as he watched Harry, once again, playing with Hogwarts crest on my robes. Lupin provided the answer to Black remark.  
  
"Simple Sirius," Said Lupin, a faint smile on his lips, "Harry sees Snape here as a parental figure, his dad, so to say. Harry finds Snape's presence comforting." Black went stone-shocked at this bit of information. Lupin took one good look at Sirius' face and laughed. Even I, allowed myself to smile just a tad. As Lupin calmed down and slowly began to stop laughing, Harry then caught on about what was so funny and laughed.  
  
Lupin started laughing all over again, this time, even Black joined in on it. Harry continued to giggle joyously, not caring that the two were laughing at his antics. Allowing it, my smile widened further. Harry looked up at me and giggled at the small smile on my face. This boy was...truly amazing.  
  
"Now," Said Lupin as he clasped his sides, "I think we should call a truce amonst ourselves, for Harry's sake. For now anyway, being that were are grown and mature men here." Lupin held out his to me and said, "How about it Snape?" Hesitating just for a moment, but slowly and surly, I took the werewolf's hand and shook on it. One down, another to go.  
  
"Sirius?" Asked Lupin, watching his friend carefully, Black just stood there regarding me. His eyes glanced from to Harry in my arms, watching, judging. It was the first time I've seen Black ever think something through.  
  
A few tense moment flew by, none of saying a word. Black bit his lip and took a reluctant step towards me. He extended his hand and I took it, a bit forcefully. His returned the force, but we both shook in a slow, somewhat forced fashion. With it done, our hands parted and Black took his back by his friend.  
  
"Well that settles it then," Said Lupin, glancing back and forth at the two of us, "Well, look at the time" He glanced out a small window, "It's time for dinner, better be heading off then. Sirius, you coming?" Sirius nodded, took one last glance at me, and followed Lupin up the steps and out of sight. I looked down at the squirming toddler.  
  
"So," I asked Harry, who, was not really paying attention, "What now?" He then looked up at me, his green eyes then flickered over to my room. Harry smacked his lips and rubbed his stomach a bit, obviously hungry. Rolling my eyes at his little action, I take him into my to get him fed, changed and dressed.  
  
  
  
Sorry if the fight wasn't good enough but I have been coming down with nastiest case of writer's block. Also, sorry about this taking so long. 


End file.
